In a radio communication system, a plurality of radio base stations is located, and radio communication is performed between a mobile terminal (may be referred to as a mobile station) and a radio base station. Accordingly, the mobile station may transmit and receive various signals through the radio base station. The radio base station may communicate with a plurality of mobile terminals. Therefore, the radio base station is desired to process signals transmitted from the plurality of mobile terminals all at once.
To process the signals transmitted from the mobile terminals all at once, there is a method, for example, in which the radio base station receives a pilot signal transmitted from the mobile terminal and the radio base station generates delay profile information that is obtained by correlation processing between the pilot signal and a base signal for correlation. Specifically, for example, in a radio communication system complying with Long Term Evolution (LTE), a radio base station transmits a timing advance command (see TS36.213 4.2.3), which adjusts a transmission timing of a signal in each mobile terminal, to a mobile terminal based on the delay profile information. As a result, the transmission timing of the mobile terminals are adjusted. Accordingly, the radio base station may receive the signals from the plurality of mobile terminals at the same timing, so that the radio base station may process the signals from the plurality of mobile terminals all at once. On the other hand, for example, in a radio communication system complying with Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), a radio base station may process the signals from the plurality of mobile terminals all at once by adjusting the timing for processing the signals received by the radio base station on the radio base station side based on the delay profile information.